


Manual de Ressurreição Fantasma

by jamjamx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Phantom Gon, Temporary Character Death, Violence, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjamx/pseuds/jamjamx
Summary: Dez anos após morrer na infância antes do previsto, Gon tem a chance de ressuscitar através de um teste.O problema é que ele não recebeu as instruções de uma das etapas do teste e Killua, sua "pessoa designada", não acredita no sobrenatural e muito menos que Gon é um fantasma.[A informação dos personagens presentes será atualizada após os capítulos serem postados, aos poucos]
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Introdução

☀︎︎

Gon sempre esteve atento aos sons do mundo que o cercava. Ele amava ouvir o barulho do vento ao atingir as janelas, o canto dos passarinhos e até mesmo ouvir vozes era algo especial. Entretanto, um dia esses sons desapareceram subitamente e ele caiu em um sono profundo, um sono do qual ele jamais poderia acordar.

Ou talvez não.

A alma de uma criança, naquelas circunstâncias, não era forte o bastante para se sustentar sozinha no mundo. Se ele estivesse no tempo certo, ele certamente teria atravessado para o outro lado e a vida de todo aquele planeta seguiria normalmente.

Como as coisas não haviam saído como deveriam, àquela alma jovem só restou repousar em uma nuvem para conseguir segurar sua energia até que um momento mais oportuno aparecesse e pudesse então colocar ordem em suas pendências.

Assim se passaram dez anos. 

Agora a aparência daquele espírito que repousava por longos anos não se parecia mais com um garotinho de seis anos. Tudo em sua aparência espiritual e consciência agora eram referentes a um garoto de dezesseis anos. Ou o melhor, um  _ fantasma  _ de dezesseis anos.

Gon mal havia tido tempo de se acostumar com a claridade da luz do sol atingindo seus olhos quando a pequena nuvem se separou, derrubando-o.

Sendo um fantasma, ele não tinha como se machucar, mas ficou perplexo ao acordar no meio de um lugar aleatório da cidade, sem saber como havia chegado ali.

Além de não saber como havia chegado ali, o garoto estava extremamente confuso, uma vez que não lembrava de nada além de seu nome e idade atual. Ele ainda era ele, ainda era Gon, mas não conseguia recuperar nenhuma memória, não importa o quanto tentasse.

Gon observou o fluxo de pessoas caminhando ao seu redor, passando apressadamente sem parecer notá-lo ali. Às vezes passavam exatamente onde Gon estava. Ele, obviamente não sentia nada, mas sempre que o atravessavam saiam com sensação de calafrios.

Ao olhar para o chão, encontrou ao seu lado um pequeno livreto, com uma capa amarronzada, costurada com uma espécie de fita vermelha. A capa possuía pequenas ilustrações de flores do tipo lírio-da-aranha-vermelha. 

“ _Manual de Ressurreição Fantasma_ " Gon leu em voz alta, apanhando o pequeno livreto.

— Parece que eu morri. — disse Gon estático. Era uma frase quase absurda de se falar com tanta normalidade, mas uma característica de sua nova condição era assimilar rapidamente a situação de “pós-morte” 

Gon abriu o tal manual e começou a ler.

_ “Este é o Manual de Ressurreição Fantasma. Leia atentamente as instruções descritas a seguir para garantir êxito no seu teste.” _

— Um teste? Então eu realmente morri. — ponderou Gon, fechando o manual e olhando mais uma vez ao seu redor, onde as pessoas passavam como se estivessem ignorando totalmente o fato dele estar sentado ali no meio.

Um gato alaranjado passou ao seu lado, e Gon tentou tocá-lo, sem sucesso. Entretanto, o gato pareceu se assustar mesmo sem vê-lo, e disparou para longe.

— Parece que os animais não conseguem me ver, mas são mais sensíveis à presença. 

Gon se levantou e voltou a ler o manual, enquanto sobrevoava o lugar, na altura dos postes.

“ _ O principal trabalho é servir de auxiliar ao seu humano designado. Sem isso, não será possível provar que o fantasma é merecedor de uma ressurreição. _

_ Para que o teste seja oficialmente iniciado, é necessário que haja um vínculo de confiança e fé com o humano designado. Caso este não seja iniciado em até sete dias úteis, o teste falha e ambas as almas não poderão mais reencarnar.” _

— Isso parece bem ruim… mas como eu vou encontrar minha “pessoa designada” nesta cidade...?

Gon voltou a passar as páginas, até encontrar o que estava procurando.

“ _ Como encontrar sua pessoa designada _

_ O destino se encarregará de tudo. Ao olhar a pessoa pela primeira vez, o fantasma sentirá uma ardência na palma da mão direita. _

_ Cuidado: ao estar pela primeira vez em uma distância de menos de um quarteirão da pessoa designada, este manual desaparecerá e o prazo de sete dias úteis será iniciado." _

— Estão querendo nos eliminar, por acaso?? — reclamou Gon indignado, verificando se havia lido corretamente — Confiar desse jeito em algo como “destino”...

— Não é apenas o destino que atua neste tipo de situação. Não duvide do poder do teste.

A voz veio do lado direito de Gon. Um garoto um pouco mais alto, loiro e vestido com roupas estranhas e brancas havia aparecido ao seu lado, fazendo com que Gon se assustasse e caísse da mureta em que havia sentado momentos atrás.

— AI — reclamou Gon — De onde você veio? E por que consegue me ver?

O garoto abriu um sorriso mínimo, e após anotar alguma coisa no pequeno caderno que carregava, finalmente se apresentou.

— Perdão pelo susto. Eu me chamo Kurapika e sou guia do mundo fantasma. Hoje estou responsável pelo setor de ressurreição e serei responsável por você.

Gon olhou para Kurapika, e depois para o manual em suas mãos. 

— Se existe um manual, por que temos guias fantasma? 

Kurapika parecia um pouco perplexo com a pergunta aleatória, mas respondeu:

— Seria antiético da nossa parte deixar vocês sozinhos. De acordo com meus registros você tem apenas dezesseis anos. — disse Kurapika girando o caderninho em suas mãos — O conselho de ressurreição infantojuvenil jamais permitiria isso.

“Quem diria que existe um conselho tutelar no mundo fantasma." Gon pensou. Poucos instantes depois, mais perguntas surgiram.

— Kurapika, você sabe me dizer como eu morri? Por que existe um método de ressurreição, afinal?

— Bom, o método existe para dar uma nova oportunidade àqueles que morreram muito antes do previsto… mas isso sempre trouxe diversos riscos, pois da mesma forma que existem fantasmas puros, que morram em paz, existem fantasmas que carregam profundo ódio e rancor. 

Kurapika começou a caminhar, e Gon acompanhou-o, ouvindo atentamente sua explicação.

— Por isso o teste foi criado. Uma alma coberta por egoísmo e ódio jamais seria capaz de passar no teste. Desse modo, fantasmas com más intenções são barrados de voltar ao mundo físico.

Eles passaram por uma ponte de madeira vermelha, adentrando um parque coberto de verde e enfeitado com flores ao redor da passagem de cascalho.

— Quanto a sua morte… 

— Por algum motivo não consigo me lembrar de nada da minha vida antiga…

— Quando se é aprovado para o teste, suas memórias são apagadas, mantendo-se apenas coisas como nome, idade e personalidade. Sua alma amadurece para que aja de acordo com a idade na qual despertou e sua existência é apagada da Terra. 

Gon pareceu levemente chateado com essa informação.

— Por que não podemos lembrar?

A expressão de Kurapika pareceu mudar por um segundo, como se estivesse se sentindo abalado com o assunto, ou até mesmo vulnerável. Ele se virou antes de continuar falando.

— Seu corpo físico já se foi. Seria bizarro que uma pessoa morta simplesmente aparecesse mais velha, como se nada tivesse acontecido. As pessoas se assustariam. Já em relação às memórias do fantasma… — Kurapika suspirou — Seria horrível viver com a dor de ninguém se lembrar de você. É um pequeno preço a se pagar, mas é melhor do que passar por essa rejeição.

Gon ficou intrigado com o estado melancólico de Kurapika, e considerou o que ele disse. Realmente, ele não gostaria de passar por algo assim. Ele não poderia sentir falta de algo que ele não se lembra, não é mesmo?

— De qualquer modo — disse Kurapika abrindo um sorriso fraco — certifique-se de cumprir todas as etapas do teste corretamente.

— Etapas?

— Ainda não leu o manual inteiro?

— Não — disse Gon voltando a passar as páginas.

— Apresse-se. Já estamos chegando.

Eles estavam terminando de atravessar o parque, quando de repente o manual simplesmente desapareceu das mãos de Gon, como um passe de mágica.

— Kurapika! O manual sumiu…

— Foi mais rápido do que eu esperava. Parece que vocês se encontrarão em breve.

Gon estava ansioso. Não havia conseguido terminar de ler o manual, e não sabia o que era a segunda etapa do teste e como deveria ser feita. 

— Kurapika, você sabe o que é a segunda etapa?

— Não tenho permissão para ajudar diretamente no teste, Gon. Sinto muito. 

— Acho que vou ter que descobrir sozinho, então. — Gon deu de ombros. Ele poderia se preocupar com isso mais tarde. — Parece que chegou a hora. Tchau, Kurapika! Obrigado pela ajuda.

— Boa sorte. Até mais!

Observando de longe Gon se afastar à passos apressados, Kurapika se virou para encarar o fantasma que havia acabado de chegar.

— Canary.

— Kurapika. Ele conseguiu encontrar sua pessoa?

— Sim, acabou de entrar no raio de distância mínima. Uma pena que não tenha conseguido terminar de ler o manual antes disso.

— Preocupante. Acha que ele vai conseguir?

— Não sei dizer. Ele parecia determinado, mas as porcentagens de aprovação neste teste são absurdamente baixas. — Kurapika e Canary começaram a passar de volta para o outro lado. — Ainda acho este método injusto. 

— Você ainda se lembra, não é? — Canary perguntou, esforçando-se para dar um sorriso empático, mesmo tendo parecido mais triste em vez disso.

— Não poderia esquecer facilmente. 

Após Kurapika cortar o assunto, os dois voltaram para o outro lado, enquanto Gon andava pelos arredores sendo guiado pela pequena sensação de formigamento na palma da mão. Quanto mais próximo, maior era a sensação, e quando ele encontrasse, a sensação aumentaria ao nível máximo.

“Vou encontrar minha pessoa designada. E passar no teste de ressurreição.” 


	2. As (des)vantagens de ser invisível

Dia 1

☀︎︎

Durante toda a caminhada ao redor do parque, inúmeros pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Gon. Ele tinha a impressão de que a ficha ainda não havia caído totalmente. Quer dizer, era um tanto surreal - e quase inimaginável - estar em uma situação como essa.

Sentindo a palma de sua mão esquentar e formigar ainda mais, Gon começou a se sentir ansioso. Ele não sabia direito o que fazer, e mesmo que tivesse lido o bendito manual inteiro, não achava que as instruções seriam tão específicas quanto ele gostaria.

O que ele deveria dizer? Ou melhor, o que ele deveria  _ fazer _ ? Ele mal sabia que tipo de “ajuda” sua pessoa designada precisaria, ou até mesmo como eles se comunicavam.

Os pensamentos ansiosos e repletos de dúvida se esvaíram quando Gon finalmente chegou até o fim da rua de cascalho, dando de cara com a estrada regular novamente. Em meio a faixa de pedestres que cortava a rua estreita, haviam inúmeros jovens uniformizados atravessando o portão da escola, localizada do outro lado da rua.

Era provável que quem Gon estava procurando estivesse em meio aos estudantes. Ele se aproximou. 

Confuso com o grande movimento de pessoas vestidas de maneira idêntica, o olhar de Gon parou sobre um garoto de cabelos claros como neve, que estava parado próximo a um poste. 

Um pouco hesitante, Gon caminhou até ele, sem pensar exatamente no que diria, como se estivesse sendo puxado por algum tipo de fio invisível. Não havia um motivo concreto, apenas uma vontade muito grande de se aproximar.

Mais de perto, Gon pôde notar com mais precisão sua aparência: uniforme escolar, olhos azuis penetrantes, pele clara e cabelos levemente bagunçados, batendo um pouco acima dos ombros, e com uma aparência tão macia que Gon quis tocar.

Poucos instantes atrás, o garoto parecia muito relaxado, encarando o portão da escola como se estivesse esperando alguém. Seu semblante demonstrava calma e podia ser levemente intimidante, dependendo de quem estivesse olhando. Como se lesse seus pensamentos e quisesse contrariá-los, o garoto tirou o casaco, resmungando algo sobre estar sentindo calor de repente.

Tal ato pareceu quebrar o estado estático - e vislumbrado - de Gon, pois ele também sentia não só sua mão quente, como também seu corpo inteiro. Poucas horas atrás ele poderia estar se perguntando se fantasmas poderiam sentir calor, mas aquilo não era relevante no momento.

— Irmão! Desculpe a demora! Vamos? — a voz de uma garota soou por trás de Gon.

Assim como ele, ela não podia ver Gon, e correu para o lado do garoto. A garota também tinha a pele clara e os olhos azuis como o mar, mas diferente do outro, seus cabelos eram escuros e desciam até as costas.

— Não se preocupe, não demorou. — respondeu o garoto segurando a mão da garota — Como foi sua aula, Alluka?

Eles começaram a caminhar pela calçada, enquanto Alluka contava sobre como estava frustrada com sua nota em Geografia e outros assuntos, sempre sendo ouvida atentamente por seu irmão.

Gon estava observando-os de longe, ponderando se deveria segui-los até descobrir o que fazer. Ele pensou que seria um pouco ruim segui-los daquele jeito, mas não era como se ele tivesse outra opção. Além disso, ele ainda precisava passar no teste, e não sabia se poderia encontrá-lo novamente sozinho.

Mantendo uma certa distância, Gon acompanhou-os ao longo do caminho.

De repente, o garoto olhou para trás, na direção de Gon, como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa. Gon sentiu seu coração errar uma batida quando seus olhares se cruzaram, quase como se ele pudesse vê-lo. 

— Aí, minha professora disse… Você está bem? — A irmã mais nova perguntou, estranhando a atitude repentina do garoto, que agora estava esfregando os olhos.

Após fazer isso e encarar novamente, seu olhar agora parecia atravessá-lo, como se estivesse apenas observando o horizonte, não um fantasma seguindo-o na calçada.

— Está tudo bem. Acho que estou meio cansado — resmungou ele, parecendo distraído, olhando de relance novamente para trás.

[...]

Se Gon dissesse que estava confortável com aquela situação, ele estaria mentindo descaradamente. Não que a presença dos dois fosse ruim, mas aos poucos a sensação de estar perseguindo-os começou a incomodar. 

A euforia de estar acordado depois de tanto tempo fora passageira. No fundo, ele se sentia mal por não poder ser visto ou ouvido, e sequer poderia tocar outras coisas. Ele sentia que estava apenas existindo naquele mundo, era difícil não ficar um pouco frustrado.

Alheio à conversa dos outros dois, Gon tentava espantar os pensamentos, vez ou outra amaldiçoando o teste e quem havia decidido que guias não poderiam ajudar em nada. Isso o manteve distraído até finalmente chegarem ao destino final: uma grande casa de tijolos localizada em uma mata afastada do centro.

Antes que terminassem de atravessar o jardim da frente, uma mulher alta e de cabelos escuros, usando um vestido longo, saiu de dentro da casa, andando apressadamente até os adolescentes.

— Killua! Onde vocês estavam?? Já disse que não quero vocês andando por aí desse jeito!

Ela segurou o garoto pelos ombros, mantendo seu olhar sobre o dela. Ao vê-la puxando seu irmão, Alluka fez uma expressão cansada.

— Estávamos na escola, mãe. Você sabe disso. 

— Por que não param de ser teimosos e estudam em casa? Não há necessidade de ficarem circulando no meio daquela gente. Essas coisas só o farão perder o foco no que realmente importa.

— Vamos, Alluka. Temos dever de casa para fazer — disse Killua, desvencilhando-se da mãe e puxando delicadamente a mão da irmã, para que ela o acompanhasse até dentro de casa.

A mulher reclamou de mais alguma coisa antes de se virar e correr para dentro de casa novamente, fechando a porta com irritação.

Gon observou a situação um pouco de longe, sem entender porque aquela mulher havia dito aquilo para seus filhos. Ele decidiu ignorar essa inquietação, por ora. Mais tarde ele poderia descobrir mais sobre o garoto, que agora sabia que se chamava Killua.

Sozinho novamente, no meio daquele jardim peculiar, Gon pôde retomar seus pensamentos. Ele havia conseguido encontrar sua pessoa designada facilmente, isso era bom. Mas agora ele precisava descobrir como ajudá-lo e ao mesmo tempo fazê-lo perceber sua existência. 

Ele pensou que poderia pedir algum conselho a Kurapika depois. Ele se sentou próximo a alguns vasos repletos de flores de viola tricolor, observando as nuvens do céu, como se magicamente ali pudesse encontrar as respostas que estava procurando.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Gon já havia caído no sono.

☾

Killua se considerava uma pessoa calma, em geral. Ele não era tímido, mas também não era extremamente falante e sociável, e dificilmente se estressava com qualquer bobagem. Mas sua mãe era um tópico à parte.

Ele não odiava-a, mas não suportava o sentimento de sufoco que passava naquela casa, dia após dia. Killua gostaria de se sentir livre, mas isso era algo longe de sua realidade.

Este foi o primeiro ano que ele e Alluka, sua irmã mais nova, puderam experimentar um pouco da sensação de serem adolescentes normais em público, sem que seus pais ou algum funcionário estivessem vigiando cada um de seus passos. 

Sempre que o assunto surgia na casa, era uma dor de cabeça. Seu pai era mais flexível quando se tratava disso, mas tudo porque tinha plena convicção de que no fim, Killua seguiria o que ele almejava para seu filho. Mas sua mãe era a perfeita imagem de uma pessoa superprotetora e controladora.

Nem Killua, nem Alluka tinham autorização para sair de casa para algum lugar que não fosse a escola. Até mesmo ir ao jardim era algo que despertava atenção excessiva de sua mãe. 

Pode parecer uma coisa boba, pois, afinal, ele ainda tinha somente dezesseis anos, mas tudo isso fazia Killua querer gritar e em seguida apagar de vez.

— Maldita empresa… — resmungou Killua, jogando para frente o livro que seu pai havia mandado que estudasse. 

Arrastando a cadeira de rodinhas para trás, Killua parou em frente à porta de vidro de sua varanda, encarando o céu estrelado, cujo brilho das estrelas juntava-se com a lua em uma bagunça silenciosa de luzes e escuridão.

Quando ele começou a estudar o livro, ainda era dia. Agora já estava de noite e ele permanecia com a mesma sensação de desconforto. Tudo sobre a “empresa” de sua família o deixava imensamente desconfortável. 

Sempre que ouvisse a famosa frase de que “as aparências enganam”, Killua se lembraria imediatamente da empresa dos Zoldycs; que por fora parecia apenas uma rede de lojas comum, mas ele sabia que não era algo tão simples assim.

Killua guardou o livro no fundo de sua estante, para que não precisasse vê-lo tão cedo. Em seguida, saiu do quarto, em direção a cozinha.

☀︎︎

Do lado de fora, sob a luz fraca do céu, Gon já havia acordado, e estava conversando com Kurapika. Ele havia contado sobre como havia encontrado Killua e como não sabia o que deveria fazer de agora em diante.

— De modo geral, foi isso que aconteceu — disse Gon, após contar sobre Killua parecer ter um notado sua presença, mas não tê-lo visto de fato — Tem algum jeito de nos comunicarmos?

Kurapika ponderou por um momento. Ele brincava distraidamente com seu caderninho, como se estivesse pensando bem no que dizer.

— Hm, pode existir um jeito, na verdade — ele começou — Como você já sabe, ele só poderá enxergá-lo após o teste realmente iniciar, ou seja, quando ele acreditar que você existe e genuinamente confiar em você, mas é possível fazer pequenas manifestações em objetos físicos inanimados.

— Não entendi.

— Por exemplo, — disse Kurapika caminhando até alguns jacintos roxos — concentre sua energia na palma da mão, até sentir que está formigando suavemente.

Após dizer isso, uma luz fraca emanou da mão de Kurapika. Ele deslizou as mãos suavemente pelas flores, que agora faziam contato com seu corpo.

— É uma energia bem fraca, mas você ainda pode usá-la para mexer em qualquer coisa que não esteja viva.

— Papel e caneta funcionariam? — perguntou Gon, parecendo animado com a nova descoberta. 

— Certamente — disse Kurapika se afastando das flores — Você pode tentar se comunicar através de sonhos, mas para isso o corpo físico dele deve estar em um estado mais vulnerável, pois isso significaria duas almas se manifestando em uma mesma consciência, e a tendência é repelir almas intrusas.

— Isso parece complicado — disse Gon — Acho que vou ficar acordado mesmo.

Gon olhou para cima, com seu olhar parando sobre Killua, que havia acabado de adentrar a varanda, segurando uma xícara contendo algo quente. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito sob o encontro da luz do luar com a luz fraca de seu abajur, que vazava pela porta de vidro.

— Acho que podemos encerrar por hoje — disse Kurapika — Voltarei diariamente para verificar como você está indo e ajudarei no que puder. 

— Obrigado. Vou fazer isso dar certo. — disse Gon sem tirar os olhos de Killua.

Kurapika virou-se para ir embora, mas antes disso voltou-se para Gon novamente.

— Ei, Gon!

— Hm? Sim? — disse Gon, agora prestando atenção em Kurapika.

— Quando for usar a energia em objetos — Kurapika fez uma careta — tente não assustá-lo demais. 

Dito isso, Kurapika retomou seu caminho, afastando-se até sumir na escuridão. 

[...]

Já longe dali, Kurapika sentiu uma presença acompanhando-o, juntamente com um forte mau pressentimento. 

Quando percebeu, já estava correndo. Ele permaneceu assim por alguns instantes, sentindo a energia maligna se intensificar até que a força de algo enrolando seu pescoço parou seu movimento, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Kurapika xingou, levantando-se do chão sujo. O objeto ao redor de seu pescoço foi recolhido, guiando o olhar do garoto até a pessoa atrás de si.

— Me devolva — Kurapika disse seriamente, enquanto batia a sujeira das roupas após se levantar.

— Você deveria jogar fora essa coisa — disse a pessoa, jogando o objeto de volta para Kurapika, que pegou-o de volta e amarrou novamente ao redor do pulso direito — Sempre pensei que você fosse do tipo masoquista, mas não sabia que era a esse ponto.

Kurapika sentiu leves arrepios com a risada maquiavélica que a pessoa soltou logo em seguida. 

— Por que você… — antes que pudesse completar sua frase, Kurapika sentiu o gosto de sangue preencher sua boca e uma dor forte na região do estômago. Ele cuspiu o sangue no chão — Desgraçado.

— Sempre quis saber o que acontecia após acertar alguém do seu tipo. Não é muito diferente de acertar um humano.

— O que você quer comigo? — disse Kurapika, elevando o tom de voz — Não transforme isso em uma briga, não estou com humor para isso.

— Não tenho interesse em brigar com você, foram ordens superiores — disse a pessoa com um sorriso irritante — Parece que você ficou um pouco nostálgico e resolveu ajudar o garotinho ali, não? — ele parou por um instante, abrindo o caderno de Kurapika — Gon. 

— O que quer dizer? Não fiz nada demais.

— Pensa que ninguém saberia que você ensinou-o a usar a energia? O que deu em você para ajudá-lo? 

— Ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde — disse Kurapika pegando de volta o caderninho jogado de volta para si.

— Não tente dar uma de espertinho. Este teste tem um propósito e você sabe muito bem qual é — disse a pessoa passando o braço ao redor do pescoço de Kurapika, que se soltou logo em seguida, empurrando-o — Acho melhor você se segurar, hoje foi só um soco, na próxima talvez não sejam tão bondosos com você.

— Suma daqui.

O homem riu e virou-se para ir embora, caminhando de forma relaxada e mantendo sempre seu semblante intimidador.

— Já é quase meia noite. Apresse-se se quiser vê-lo este mês — disse a pessoa enquanto se afastava, sumindo ao longe.

Kurapika olhou novamente para o objeto amarrado em seu pulso, cerrando o punho e respirando fundo. Realmente, já estava em cima da hora. 

Logo voou para longe, seguindo seu caminho.

[...]

No jardim, Gon estava determinado. Agora que sabia que poderia tentar conversar com Killua, ele estava empolgado. Não só para o teste, como também para finalmente poder conhecer direito o garoto, que por sinal era sua pessoa designada.

— Não vou assustá-lo — disse Gon, lembrando do último aviso de Kurapika — Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda, certo, Killua? — Gon sorriu, olhando para a varanda.

Ele respirou fundo antes de voltar seu olhar para cima novamente, com uma expressão séria, usando o chão como impulso para voar para cima e adentrar a varanda.

Ele tentaria falar com Killua, e esperava que aquilo desse certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua de cabelo compridinho supremacy.


End file.
